Talk:Weapons
REVERT IMMEDIATELY! Vultraz says sorry for page distruction Vultraz 04:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) a different template ? Hello ! i've quickly made an (IMHO) more accurate template containing all information i could (personally) ever want on any item ... could you please tell me what do you think about it ? (made in ASCI ... sorta) Link : Daohji 09:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) What does "1-1-1" mean in damage? What about "1-1-3" or "2-2-3"? 18:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) how do you append the table in the middle Damage 1/1/1 is the damage that the weapon does in a complete attack. Say, you hit Alt once, then quickly a second time after that, then a third time in rapid succession (quickly). The first number will be the number of health / armor points taken from the enemy on the first time you hit Alt. The second number corresponds with the second time you attack, and so on for the third. The numbers are saying, "I do one damage, then one damage, then one damage" for a basic (1/1/1) weapon. If the weapon has one number instead of three, the weapon takes a small "cooldown" after each attack. If there are two numbers, there will be two attacks before the weapon cools down. Three numbers, three attacks before cooldown, and four numbers, four attacks before cooldown. Generally, the fewer numbers, the longer cooldown, and the higher the numerical value of the numbers, the greater damage it does to the enemy. Hope I helped! 22:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I think this should be on the Weapons main page, as it is facts and Talk pages are seldom indexed by google Saltash 09:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Let me add something. If you hold alt, then release, that uses the chargeup. 14:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) NEW WEAPONS I sent an email to tech support about new "Awesome" 4-4-4 wepons, like elite is 3-3-3. I gave them two ideas: Awesome shruikans: two handed, charge up: throw nine damage shruikan Awesome scimitar Drigle 14:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ranged wepons, new page? I think there should be a seperate page for ranged weapons, if any one else agrees, I will make one Drigle 17:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I agree that there should be a separate SECTION for ranged weapons, but I dunno about a separate page. Overall this page could really use some more organization since "Weapons" is kind of a vast topic. Кэне_零三 10:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Comparing Weapons Are all 3/3/3 weapons the same ? I can see similar weapons have different powerups, but do al the 3/3/3s have the same rest time. Are they similarily ranged ? Saltash 09:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't Edit! Hey guys! I can't edit this page! I've tried to add some info on the Super Morning Star (2+3+3) and update pictures, but every time, the edit disappears when I publish, and it appears as empty lines in the table! Can someone please explain why this is? CarpetBurn April 4, 2011 (UTC) Super Shortsword Does anyone know the specifics or rarity of the Super Shortsword, the black one? Thanks in advance! Curse of Murgle Blotch 2 Achievement Weapons page says this gets a blaster (which i didnt) , Passport page says this gets a Great Mattock Spinjituz Staff Is the Spinjituz staff the most powerful weapon in the game as of yet? Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 13:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) heck no, its only good against skellys! Drigle 14:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) But, against them, it does a combo with a seven in it. Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 02:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Two handed weapons, new page? I think we need a sepeate page for two handed weapons, because they are not left hand or right hand. currently there are three two handed non-faction weapons that are known, but there will probobly be more. Drigle 13:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I tink so to. Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 14:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) WHERE THEY DONT BELONG! I have noticed several things are in slash that shouldnt be, i know numb chucks staff isnt slash and i am pretty sure that elite battle axe isnt either. Drigle 16:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Rarity I think we should add info on how rare an item is.ModernShortyBuilder 19:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) twohanded where did u find out about the spear and zwiehander? Drigle 17:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Wand of Repulsion... Costs WHAT!?!? That can't be right... 100,000 coins for a 3-damage weapon!? Nobody in their right mind will pay for that. I know!!!! Everyone, send in reports about the crazy new prices!!! If the mythrans get enough complaints, they'll change the prices! Ok i edited the Pea shooter Mk II only erase the the stuff in the ( )'s Its true go to passport and see it, plz dont change it to unknown again. Re: Wand of Repulsion The wand is 97,000. And second, it knocks back enemies with every hit, so in combat it has an interesting effect: you hit an enemy and while they are trying to get close to you again, you knock them away, again. This works wonders on enemies that can only hit you with melee attacks such as stromlings, pirates and ronin. You've only put the limit to 3+4+4, but there's a 4+4+4 weapon! Like the bucanneer's vailiant weapon. Can't edit page I can't edit the weapons info, but i do know that you must be level 27 to use the heroic trident of lightening. Can somebody fix this? 14:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Can someone PLEASE make this edit-able? I would like to add information about the new Ninjago weapons.